ATV's are gaining in popularity and are used extensively by farmers, gardeners, ranchers, sportsmen, etc. Most ATV's have a tongue-like hitch secured to the rear end of the vehicle so that the vehicle may pull a trailer or the like. Many ATV's have also been equipped with a three-point hitch at the rearward end thereof to enable the vehicle to support a disk, plow, or the like, with the three-point hitch having the capability to raise or lower the implement with respect to the ground. Although the prior art three-point hitches for ATV's have been extensively used, the prior art three-point hitches suffer from certain drawbacks.
When a load is put on the rear of a current ATV or when any attachment or implement is coupled to the rear of the ATV, that load gets transferred through the frame, through the suspension, and through the axle. For example, if the operator were to lift a cultivator, a snow blower, or any other item off the ground with a 3 point hitch kit you mounted on the chassis of the ATV, that load gets transferred through the frame, through the suspension, and through the axle. This causes the ATV suspension to collapse. This collapse of the suspension creates an uncomfortable riding position for the operator causing them to be leaning backwards.
Typically, to compensate for the suspension collapse the operator can lock up the suspension. However, this creates a rough riding environment, as the suspension is unable to absorb the shock force created by the terrain during operation. Therefore, there is a need for a rear suspension system that eliminates the drawbacks of the prior rear suspensions and provides a comfortable ride when a load or implement is coupled to the rear of an ATV.